


Somebody To Love

by CyanAndCharcoal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Relationship Discussions, group night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanAndCharcoal/pseuds/CyanAndCharcoal
Summary: Post S6: Emma and Killian decide to have some time to themselves at a bar where they won’t run into anyone they know. Things don’t go quite to plan.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Somebody To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I’m so inactive, but now the holidays are coming up, hopefully I’ll have some more time to write. This feels really lazy but I’ve wanted to write something more light hearted for these two for a while. Although there is quite a bit of Captain Swan in this I haven’t tagged them as they weren’t intended to be the main focus, although they do seem to have stolen some of GQ’s spotlight (whoops). Hope you enjoy.

“Boom!” Emma called gleefully as her calculated aim once again threw several multicoloured balls into the holes at the corners of the pool table. She turned to look at Killian, who stood beside her with a strained expression on his face. 

“It’s not my fault they don’t have this thing in the Enchanted Forest. You’ve got me at a disadvantage, Swan.”

Emma couldn’t resist smiling at his use of her former surname to address her even now they were married. The manner was a reminder of their older days and a clear demonstration of how seriously he was taking the game at hand.

“It’s Swan-Jones now, husband. And let’s see if we can fix that.” She beckoned him to stand in front of her as she helped him line up a shot. This time, when Killian pushed the pole forward, one ball reached its intended destination while another fell a few inches short. 

“See?” Emma pulled him around to face her and cupped his face with her hands. “It just takes the right posture.”

Killian was visibly relieved when he heard those words. “I’m so grateful you didn’t make a joke about ‘lending a helping hand’ there. The number of times I’ve heard that one by now is just dull.”

Laughing, Emma gave him a quick kiss. “Yes, the hook definitely isn’t ideal with this game.” Glancing around her, Emma noticed a circular table in another section of the establishment with a pack of cards on top and green, red and blue chips stacked to the side. “You know how to play poker, right?”

“I’m offended you even have to ask that question. Pirates learn important life skills like that.”

Picking up their almost empty glasses, the two of them headed over to the table. Emma sat down with her back to the bar and picked up the cards, while Killian sat down opposite her and finished his beer.

“So Emma, how are you liking this place?”

“It’s not that bad actually.” She glanced around her appreciatively, shuffling the cards as she spoke. “Based on how people talk about it, you’d think it has no class, but The Rabbit Hole has impressed me with its style.”

“Glad to hear it. I was thinking the same. Plus I would have felt like an idiot for asking you to a place you didn’t like.”

“Well, if I didn’t like it, I probably would have suggested we leave ages ago. No reason for it to reflect badly on you though. Variety is the spice of life and all that.” Emma set five cards face down in a row before discreetly giving herself and Killian two each. She looked down at her cards: a queen and a ten. A very promising starting hand. “Besides, it’s not like you can always use the presence of Granny’s as an excuse for evading my cooking lessons.”

Now that they were living together Emma was teaching Killian how to cook more extravagant foods than they had in the past. The threat that someone might, at any moment, attack the town, meant that it had been wise to stick to quick dishes or takeaways from Granny’s. In his youth, Killian had only learnt to cook simple dishes while working in servitude aboard ships. Now Emma had helped him master the use of an oven and stove, he had got the hang of pasta, cakes and even risotto very quickly. She was determined to teach him the art of homemade soups next.

“I love your lessons! It’s a new experience of life I get to share with my beloved Emma. What more could I ask for?” As he spoke they split the chips evenly between them. “Now for the serious question: how much cash do we have on us?” 

Emma emptied her pockets. “Four dollars fifty. You?”

Killian did the same, holding out his cash. “Three eighty.”

“Seventy,” Emma corrected, pointing to the coin he’d miscounted. “If the winnings get specific we might have to sort out the cash at home anyway. That said, I’d say we each start with one dollar and fifty cents.”

“Ah, good. You’ll be able to buy back in.” His typical grin was beginning to show - the one that so frequently made an appearance during life or death circumstances.

“Alright Killian Swan-Jones, if that’s how you want to play it-“ Emma shuffled forward in her seat and put on a more serious voice. “You’re on.” 

They posted the big and small blinds and turned their attention to the first three visible cards: a three, a six and a Queen. Emma refrained from smiling at the knowledge that she already had a pair of queens, which wasn’t easily beaten. She studied Killian’s face as he threw some more chips into the middle and she matched his bet. Being able to tell when your husband was bluffing in a card game had to be a crucial part of marriage. 

“So-“ Killian turned over the fourth card to show an eight, “reckon you’ve got a winning hand?”

Emma mirrored his smirk with one of her own. “If you want to fold there’s no need to ask my permission.” Seeing that he didn’t raise the bet, she tossed some more chips in, and he proceeded to match her new bet. He seemed a little stiff though - was he bluffing or not? There was only one way to find out. 

With the reveal of the final card, another three, Emma raised the bet a little more, and once again Killian matched it. Even if he wasn’t bluffing, there was no way she was folding on the last hand, a loss would be less embarrassing. 

“Alright, for a pot of-“ Emma quickly counted the chips again, “sixty four cents, let’s see the cards.” 

They both turned over their cards, and Killian’s mask instantly fell off when he revealed a four and a three.

“Three of a kind beats your pair of queens, I’m afraid. And I am sorry,” he added, putting on a fake expression of sadness as he scooped the chips over to his side of the table, “I’ll spend it on a gift for you.”

“All sixty four cents of it? I’m flattered.” 

“Well, you came close to winning. If it weren’t for the last card, you’d have beaten me fair and square.”

“Don’t I know it. You definitely like to take risks.”

“It seems to be in fashion these days.” Killian collected the cards and began to reshuffle them.

“Wouldn’t it be more fun to have more people playing? That way I’d have a better chance of winning something, assuming your luck doesn’t change. Shame there isn’t anyone we know here, at least not well.”

Killian’s gaze suddenly moved to the bar behind Emma. “I’d say be careful what you wish for.”

Following the direction of his eyes, Emma turned round and instantly discovered the focus of his attention. Regina and Rumple were just sitting down at the bar, Regina ordering drinks while Rumple removed her coat, clearly unaware of the newlyweds seated not far away. 

Emma turned back to her husband, curious to say the least. “What are they doing here?”

“Probably much the same as us, wanting some time away from everyone else after all the recent...drama.”

“Why come to a bar though? I wouldn’t think it’s either of their styles. They could just have had a quiet night in.”

He raised an eyebrow. “I doubt there’s any such thing where those two are concerned.”

“Killian!” Emma slapped his hand across the table. 

“Where’s the lie?”

Emma kept watching Regina and Rumple, who seemed to be engaged in perfectly pleasant conversation, but the flirtatious looks and gestures were impossible to miss. Seeing Rumple stand up and walk away in the direction of the bathroom, Emma cleared her throat significantly and began to stand up.

“What are you doing?”

“I’ll just see how Regina’s doing, maybe invite them to join us.”

“Is that wise? They seemed to be enjoying their relative privacy.”

“I’m well aware. She probably won’t accept, just politely decline and they’ll be gone before we know it, no need for any reminders of her current relationship choice. Trust me.”

“Always do.”

Emma arrived at Regina’s side just as two glasses were placed in front of the brunette, one containing a moderate amount of red wine and the other containing a generous volume of cider, no doubt of the apple variety, which the Mayor eagerly began to sip. 

“Hello Regina.”

“Emma!” Regina turned to her, clearly surprised. “Are you...lost?”

“Not at all. Killian and I are just having a night out.”

Regina processed this information before her thoughts turned towards the son she and Emma shared. “What about Henry? He was staying with you tonight.”

“He’s at home, no doubt staying up and playing video games while we’re out of the way.” The thought caused fond smiles to appear on the faces of both women.

“He really is growing up fast,” said Regina as she consumed more cider while Emma ordered refills for her and Killian’s drinks. “One day soon we won’t even recognise him.”

They both drank in silence for a few seconds while the thought sank in, before Emma broke it, saying “so you’re here with Rumple?”

It was impossible to miss how Regina’s smile broadened, but she avoided discussion of it. “It really is a sign of the times that you don’t think it possible for me to be sulking alone at a bar. Or was it a lucky guess?”

“Nope, Killian and I saw you two sitting down earlier. How are things?”

“Great. Fabulous. Perfect.”

“I’m glad to hear it. The two of you are welcome to join us and we can all catch up over a few hands of poker.”

“Why thank you. I shall consider it.”

Emma carried the drinks back to the table, where Killian waited anxiously. 

“How is our Mayor?”

“Quite fine. Better than fine probably. I know it might seem weird to think about - but she really likes Gold. I could see it in her face when I mentioned him.”

“I think we all got that bit at the dinner last week. I’m certain our good Rumplestiltskin really is a changed man, but I struggle to see what she sees in him. I mean, haven’t they always hated each other?”

“Not always. They were frenemies.” Incase Killian wasn’t familiar with the term, she quickly added, “sometimes friends, sometimes enemies. Depends on the circumstance.” 

“Yeah, but when were they friends?”

“Uh...” Emma tried to think. “Ok, maybe not friends so much as working together to achieve a common goal. We’re not here to judge either of them, just to be happy for them.”

“I know that, and I am. But how good for each other are they? It wasn’t that long since Regina lost Robin and the Dark One was planning to do whatever it took to get back to Belle and his son. I guess what I’m trying to say is...maybe this is their way of finding comfort?”

“I don’t think so. Have you seen those looks they keep giving each other? Call it what you like, but they both seem to think it’s love and I’m inclined to agree. The ‘how’ part is for them to know and us never to think about. But Belle though...” Emma bit her lip as she considered the awkwardness of the situation. “She never stopped loving him, and now they share a son. I pity her of course, but - I have to hope Regina isn’t suffering from a little deja vu. I know the situation isn’t remotely similar, but it could become tough for her with time.”

“The woman knows what she wants. She wouldn’t be with Gold if she didn’t wholeheartedly believe he was fully invested in their relationship, and she must have pretty damn good reasons to believe he is if she’s willing to overlook their past history. Same goes for him too.”

“Past history.” Emma turned the thought over in her mind, trying her best to look at it positively. “Regina did say there was always a certain amount of chemistry between them, do you think-“

Killian was visibly relieved when the thought was cut off by two people approaching their table, but that relief quickly turned to mild distress when he realised the two people in question were Regina and Rumple. 

Rumple had an affectionate arm around Regina’s back. “Miss Mills just told me of your kind offer. How could we refuse.”

“Last time I trust you, Swan,” muttered Killian.

“At least it guarantees us an interesting evening.” Emma turned to the couple with a warm smile. “Have a seat.” 

They did so. Emma gave the room a quick scan but couldn’t see any poker chips on the other tables. 

“Guess we’ll have to deal ours again,” she declared, a laugh escaping her lips when she saw how Killian leaned forward protectively to put an arm in front of his chips. 

“No need,” said Regina, her head lolling slightly towards Rumple as she took another drink of the cider, “we can play without chips...and make up for our losses later,” she added with a suggestive wink to her significant other, causing Killian to scrunch up his face in dismay and Emma to grit her teeth and groan.

“This isn’t the first bar you two have been to tonight, is it?”

“No,” admitted Rumple, finally pulling his eyes away from Regina’s face and smiling at the floor, “we had a few drinks at Aesop’s Tables, and when I say ‘we’, I mean-“

“I think we know what you mean,” interjected Killian as he and Emma shared uncertain glances. His wife was equally unimpressed.

“Aesop’s Tables, really? That went so well for us last time.”

Killian was clearly lost. “Excuse me Emma, ‘last time’?” 

“Didn’t I tell you? Mum and Regina lured me there under false pretences so I could vent about how I felt about you running away, or so I thought, and when I dried my tears with a napkin, it turned out that Aesop was actually Gideon and he used my tears to stop you from getting back here by portal.”

“Huh. I was wondering when that would be explained to me.”

“Alright, alright.” Regina waved a lazy arm. “How about we all just deal random cards, then compare them to the five main cards, you know the ones, and whoever has the best hand gets to ask someone else a question...and they have to answer truthfully.”

Killian instantly brightened up upon hearing this. “I’m game. Sounds like a great plan.”

Rumple raised an eyebrow. “Indeed. I’m sure our good Captain here has many...burning questions on his mind.”

“Alright, fine! Count me in.” Emma gathered up the cards and then re-dealt them so everyone had two. “Don’t blame me if this gets uncomfortable fast.”

That was obviously what made the idea so appealing to everyone else, but Emma decided not to raise that subject. She was about to request that everyone turn their cards over when Regina cut her off.

“Can we fold?”

“Well, that’s one way to reveal you have a dreadful hand,” said Killian with a grin.

Regina folded her arms. “A feeling you’d know only too well.” 

“Woah!” Killian put on a face of indignation. Rumple sighed and sat forward. 

“No reason to fold, dearie. It’s only the winning hand that’ll count.”

“Oh. Yes.”

Emma cleared her throat. “Alright everyone, let’s see what we’ve got.”

They all turned their cards over. Regina had a nine of clubs and a six of hearts, Emma had a pair of fives, Killian had a ten and an eight, and Rumple had two jacks. 

Killian looked at the cards sceptically. “You’re not using your Dark One powers to cheat, are you?”

“On my honour as a gentleman, no such thought ever crossed my mind.” The words were accompanied by a subtle smirk that showed Rumple was all too aware of the ironies of the statement.

“Alright, ask away.” Emma leaned back in her chair expectantly.

“My question is for Regina.” Rumple turned to his beloved with a smile that was wholeheartedly returned. “And an honest answer, please, I’ll know if you’re lying.”

Regina sipped her cider, tapping her blood red nails against the tainted glass. “Do your worst.”

“What did you think of me - I ask that you kindly don’t leave out any details - when you first became my apprentice?”

“Great TV show,” interrupted Emma, raising her glass before drinking. 

Regina folded her arms and looked at Rumple with an expression that could only be described as a challenge. “I struggle to believe that you don’t already have many an idea on the subject. You just want to hear me say it, don’t you?”

Rumple’s reply was cut short by another interruption, this time from Killian, who was clearly torn between enjoying their banter and shying away from its existence. “That was a question. Only the winner is allowed to ask questions.”

Regina looked at him, an expression indigenous to the affronted mayor painted on her face. “I’m sorry is the word ‘rhetorical’ not in a pirate’s vocabulary?”

“There we are again, another question.”

Regina buried her face in her hands while Killian looked to Emma for approval of his self-styled wit, which he did not receive. Instead, Emma decided to hurry things up.

“If we have to put up with these questions, let’s just get it over with. Regina?”

“Yep. On my way.” She removed her hands from her face and turned to Rumple. “When we first met I was alarmed by your appearance. Can’t imagine anyone who wouldn’t have been. Yet I wasn’t scared of you. Throughout all our training, you could make me despise you, make me desperate for your approval, make me think I was only as weak or strong as you wanted me to be. I had received so little approval and praise in my life that every way I judged myself was something I would’ve liked to imagine you were saying - even if it hurt. It made it seem real. But you could never make me afraid of you. Somehow I knew, that if you took away everything that made me worthy of a place in the world, you’d leave just enough behind for me to piece myself together, albeit with the intention of me crawling back to you to kiss your boots.”

Rumple took a slow, thoughtful sip of his wine. “Not the example I would have used, but go on.”

“My dependence on you angered me. I would never have admitted it to myself then. In my naive youth I told myself you were my friend. Then you became competition. Then an enemy. When I realised you’d cast a protection spell on Snow and David I was mad enough to do anything. I didn’t just want to beat them, I wanted to beat you, finally have you admit that I was worthy of all that time and effort. But every day for all those long years in Storybrooke, your presence mocked me. Even when you didn’t know, you knew. I didn’t want any version of you to know how unhappy I was without the satisfaction our rivalry gave me. Of course, the greatest reason your existence always taunted me was that I had feelings for you. Your darkness was so deliciously attractive that I often wanted to drown in it. Whenever I saw you-“

“Alright, alright.” Emma gathered up the cards. “I think we get the picture, plus that went way off topic. I was really hoping to hear something that justified the relatively pleasant relationship you now have, but instead I’ve got the picture of you two as two sexually driven sadists stuck in my mind. Just great.”

Rumple shrugged carelessly as if it weren’t his doing. “No one forced you to stay at the table.”

“Besides,” Killian chimed in unhelpfully, “it was quite a poetic speech.”

Emma took another drink. “The most disturbing ones always are.”

“Next hand, next hand,” said Regina as the cards were re-dealt. Now that the spell of Rumple’s gaze had been broken, something approaching embarrassment had started to settle in.

The next hand had Emma as the winner, with a pair of eights. 

“Finally, my sixty seconds of fame.” She glanced between Rumple and Regina. “I’m going to ask this question to both of you: what are your long term plans for your relationship?” Regina’s in depth description of the disturbing nature of how her feelings for Rumple had initially developed were pushing Emma to change her mindset on their relationship from ‘water under the bridge’ to ‘better cross that bridge before the entire town floods’. 

“Spend every second of my immortal life with Regina Mills,” said Rumple as he ran his fingers through Regina’s hair. “Oh, and somehow get rid of my powers when the time comes.”

“Better add that to our quest log then,” suggested Killian with a grin.

Emma shook her head. “You and Henry play too many video games. Go on, Rumple.”

“Yes, please go on.” Killian leaned forward in interest, and where there would once have been a look of spite there was now only curiosity. “Any idea how you can do that?”

“Frankly, no. But someone somewhere will. It’s not like I’m in a rush though.” 

Feeling that the conversation was taking a somewhat heavy direction, Emma sought to rectify this. “You know what they say, where there’s a will there’s a way, and all that. How about you, Regina?”

The brunette shifted in her seat, drawing her head up higher. “To start, I’d like to assure you both that my relationship with Rumple is not something born from all the recent tragedies in our lives. As I assume you’ve already worked out, it’s been a long time coming and although I didn’t expect so many encouraging responses, it doesn’t take a genius to know that there are people in this town who have their doubts. We’ll prove them wrong.” The couple’s arms stretched towards each other under the table and it was safe to assume that they were interlocking fingers under the table. “And my plans are just as long term as Rumple’s. Our relationship is one built on shared understanding and experience, our emotional connection one that has literally withstood attempted murder. I think we’re well set.”

Emma and Killian laughed awkwardly while Rumple and Regina leaned in for a quick few kisses. As he stroked her cheek lightly, Rumple murmured something that caused Regina’s velvet lips to soften into a secretive smile.

Killian decided to put himself and his wife out of their misery. “Hey guys, we’re happy for you and all, but we’re still getting used to the ‘archenemies to lovers’ thing.”

Rumple returned to his original place while Regina’s eyebrows shot up, mischief interlaced in her voice. “Is that so, Captain? Sure the proposal wasn’t a little premature then?”

Rumple shook his head and looked down at his lap to conceal his grin while Killian put on an expression of mock outrage. “A little harsh, Madame Mayor.”

Emma chuckled. “We learned from the best, albeit subconsciously.”

“Technically, Regina and I have never actually tried to kill each other,” Rumple was quick to clarify. “Yes, I set a wraith on her, but it would only have taken away her soul-“

The motive behind the summoning of the wraith was undoubtedly in Regina’s mind as she replied a little fiercely. “My soul’s as valuable as it gets, thank you!”

Sensing the aggression in her voice, Rumple’s reply was cold. “Then I’m sure it’s been insured. And there were extenuating circumstances. Let’s not forget that time you left me to die by taking the Author’s pen from me after I swallowed my pride and offered to work together.”

“I wouldn’t have gone through with it! I just needed to teach you a lesson after you stole my idea, twice! I was the one who started investigating the storybook’s author and had the idea of rewriting my story, and the one who took dark saviour blood from Lily. Then you got all the credit for both of them! And don’t even get me started on what happened once you actually got your hands on the book and pen-“

“That in no way excuses your lack of mercy and human decency.”

“Oh, you want to talk about human decency? Well, let’s go back to the beginning, back when-“

Emma and Killian stared at each other in desperation. As the saviour, Emma decided to take on the responsibility of saying something.

“Listen up you two! I can’t actually tell if you’re being serious right now, but if you are, allow me to offer some psychological advice. This might only be a minor squabble now but if you don’t deal with it soon you’ll keep coming back to this again and again. You two are both sitting at a table with two of the people you used to hate most in the world and neither of you are attacking us. Because why? Forgiveness. You’ve come so far in all the years we’ve all lived in this town, yet around one another you’re quick to neglect that crucial concept. Not one minute ago you were telling us about the great futures you’ve planned together, and how you want to defy this town’s expectations of your relationship. I have no reason to think that’s not true, so I’ll take a stab in the dark and say that the reason you’re so ready to be callous with one another is that you can’t come to terms with the reality that, after everything you’ve been through, you found a way to move on together. You’ve both caused and suffered pain in your lives, and for that reason, you’re scared of this seemingly unbelievable chance at happiness. And guess what? Knowing you two, that seems like a pretty good basis for assuming that this -“ she waved her hands around absently for lack of a good word “just might be your happy ending. For all of our sakes, don’t waste it.”

Rumple and Regina didn’t show any sign of surprise on their faces after Emma’s fast paced lecture, just sat there, unsure of how to answer. Killian quickly solved this problem by standing up and offering a hand to his wife. 

“Let’s go, Emma. I’m sure our good friends have a lot to talk about. My wife’s advice is always worth taking to heart, so you’d better get on with it. Just one pirate’s opinion.”

The tension was already evaporating as Emma stood up to join him. “I’ll have to agree with my husband on that. Have a nice evening.”

Pausing near the exit to look back, the married couple watched Regina and Rumple laughing quietly, not sixty seconds after they had been reminiscing about their cruel treatment of each other. Killian sighed and shook his head.

“Do pinch me if it seems I’ve suffered a blow to the head, but somehow this evening’s events have convinced me that they’re actually well suited for each other.”

“No pinching is necessary. I have faith in them. They’ve survived much worse than one highly dysfunctional relationship.”

“Will we survive though?” The question was the perfect excuse to stifle their laughter in each others’ necks.

“Alright, Killian Swan-Jones.” Emma linked her arm in his as they walked out into the chilly night air. “Let’s set a good example for our new power couple.” 


End file.
